


Dinner Time

by Lily_Uzumaki23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Uzumaki23/pseuds/Lily_Uzumaki23
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke come home from a mission feeling a little pent up...NaruSasu





	

**Author's Note:**

> As the manga ended for me in chapter 699, this is set somewhere after that, in a universe where Sasuke and Naruto became a couple after The Fight and are both jounin ninjas that go on missions together. There is some dirty talk in this piece and it's short...sorry, it's what my job allows me to write these days. Anyway, read on and enjoy!

 

**Dinner Time**

 

Naruto came up behind him and pinned him hard against the kitchen counter, cornering him with his hands at either side of his torso and if Sasuke was taken by surprise, he didn’t show it.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

The blonde ninja, soon to be Hokage, smirked at the heaviness in his tone. He leaned in and brushed the skin at the side of his neck with the tip of his upper lip, purposely letting out a heavy breath that made the skin there prickle, short, invisible hairs standing on ends. They had gotten back from a mission not too long ago and while Sasuke had offered to make dinner, dinner was the last thing on his mind.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Naruto whispered before moving his lips to lightly press against his ear, “Sa-su-ke?”

Sasuke, shirtless and dressed in black sweats, heaved a quiet breath, letting his head roll forward as Naruto sucked on the skin at the back of his neck, going lower to bite in between his shoulder blades. They always felt a little pent up after missions, especially when the mission had made inordinate amounts of adrenaline rush through them like liquid fire.

“What do you want?” he asked with a smirk and Naruto grabbed a hold of his hips, pressed him harder against him while he thrust his hips so Sasuke could feel his steely cock against the fabric of his pants.

“I want you,” his voice cracked with need, hands reaching inside the black pants to caress the front of his thighs, one of them straying to cup him in his hand. Sasuke swallowed.

“How do you want me?” he breathed, eyes involuntarily closing and hand coming up to cup the back of Naruto’s head as Naruto kissed down the juncture of his head and his shoulder.

Naruto was quiet for a moment before he responded against his ear again.

“I want to bend you over and eat your ass, get my tongue so far in it, just the way you like it, while I pump your cock. Then I wanna fuck that ass until I fill it with my cum and it spills down the inside of your thighs nice and thick.”

Fuck.

Sasuke furrowed his brows, held on to the counter as he rolled his ass against him, letting out a quiet moan when Naruto thrust his hips to meet him time and time again, kissing at the nape of his neck.

“Then do it.”

His pants were pulled down and quickly gotten ridden off, underwear along with them and Sasuke couldn’t think to save his life right now, hole twitching in anticipation and cock starting to grow hard. Naruto got rid of his clothes as well and got to his knees behind him, staring at his ass in reverence as he jerked himself off, admiring the fair skin of the fleshy globes. Forgetting himself for the moment, he grabbed them in two handfuls, spreading them wide with his thumbs. He watched the pink puckered hole in a trance, eyes glazed over, then leaned in to tease it with the tip of his tongue, nipping at it and around it and Sasuke hissed, bending further over to rest his upper body on his elbows on the counter. Naruto lay his tongue flat against the hole, nodding his head up and down and side to side, before delving further in and sucking it in a mouthful that made Sasuke stand on the balls of his feet to get away from the too hot pleasure.

“Fuck,” he moaned, head falling forward again at the overpowering sensation of being eaten raw like this. Nobody ate ass this good, even though he’d never allowed anyone to do this to him before Naruto, he was sure of it.

Naruto pulled him back to him, spreading him wide again. He worked his tongue in as far as it would go, pleased with the loud and pained groan Sasuke let loose, loving how he tried to get away again so he wouldn't lose his sanity, wouldn't lose his control. Sasuke didn’t give those up to just anyone and having the power to make him succumb to him like this made Naruto almost combust with need. He held him tight, rendering Sasuke still as he proceeded to fuck him with his tongue, head bobbing backward and forward, sometimes stopping to suck the back of his balls and in between his sack and his hole.

“Ah…Naruto…shit…so good…” Sasuke reached back, tangling his fingers in the hair at the back of his head and pulling hard enough to make the corners of his eyes tear up.

Naruto reached around to jerk him off, fist tight and movements rough then got Sasuke to put a knee up on the counter so his hole was accessible and dug in again. Sasuke thrusting into his hand made his asshole sit on his tongue on his way down and the blonde enjoyed a few more minutes of torturing him, of watching him come undone at his mercy like this, fucking himself on his tongue so whorishly and letting needy grunts come loose from his lips until the torture was getting to be too much for him too.

He straightened up, grabbed himself at the base, the head of his penis a violent red, the sight of Sasuke bent over with his ass perked up, body glistening with sweat as he waited for him to fuck him good threatening making him spill. Reaching behind him he found the oil Sasuke had been using on the forgotten meal he'd been working on and poured a few drops of that on his meat to use as makeshift lube. He spread the oil evenly then held himself at the base again.

“Fuck my cock, Sasuke,” he ordered in a commanding tone, having learned that Sasuke liked it when he got bossy. Sasuke glared at him over his shoulder, all part of the act and Naruto stood closer, worked only half the head inside the tight ring of muscles and stopped there.

“Fuck. My cock,” he repeated, feeling the hole twitching and closing around him. “Sasuke.”

Sasuke, the bastard, took him in balls deep, his hole squeezing the life out of him. Then he rolled his hips in a series of harsh and jerky movements that made his ass slap loudly against his thighs, making Naruto slightly lose his balance. Naruto held on to the counter behind him, watched the jet-black haired man impaling himself on his cock, heavy lidded and so fucking turned on because Sasuke could be such a slut when he wanted to be.

“Mmn…fuck yeah…just like that…” he put a hand on his lower back and Sasuke bent further.

Naruto held on to his shoulder with his other hand as he took control, fucking Sasuke in long and drawn out thrusts, watching himself entering him over and over again. Sasuke let him, resting his elbows on the counter and holding his ass up high and firm, watching Naruto over his shoulder as Naruto got lost in the rapture as pleasure consumed him. Bright blue eyes had turned a deep shade now, his unruly blonde hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead, the skin of his neck and chest had turned a splotchy shade of red that spread all the way down his arms and torso. Sasuke watched as his abs contracted with every thrust, his movements fluid and confident. He never thought it’d be this good with Naruto, then again, he never accounted for them to share this type of relationship.

Naruto sped up his pace and Sasuke held on to the counter as tight as he could, brows furrowed and mouth open in a silent scream as his prostate was assaulted mercilessly. In his debauched state he could only feel impending release close. He was pulled to stand straight, his back rubbing slickly against the solid tan chest behind him and they kissed over his shoulder, Naruto fucking him deeper and jerking him off at the same time until he came in his rough and calloused hand with a hard grunt. They watched together as Naruto milked the cum out of him, spreading it down his spent length almost reverently. Then Naruto sped up his pace again, their skin slapping as he buried himself deep in him until he too was coming. He filled his hole with cum like he’d said he wanted to, some of it spilling out of the hole around his thick length and going down Sasuke’s thighs in thick, creamy streams. He pulled out and spread his asscheeks again, watched as cum kept oozing out of him in long spurts as Sasuke’s hole contracted. Then he rested his forehead against his shoulder, out of breath and holding on to the bones of his hips for balance.

“So good,” he rubbed his nose against his sweaty shoulder, leaving a small kiss there.

“Hn. My ass is well aware,” Sasuke said, looking over his shoulder again where Naruto leaned for a kiss.

“Sore?” he asked, pressing their foreheads together and hugging Sasuke tighter to him.

“It’s fine,” they kissed. “I expect you to take care dinner since it’s ruined now.” They both turned to look at the pots on the stove, starting to turn black, the contents definitely inedible. “And no ramen.”

“But Sasuke!”

 **The End.** Short and quick piece, I just don't think there's enough rimming reads on these lovebirds. Sorry it’s short. It's all I'm able to work on with my job bugging me 24/7. Please leave feedback. A minute of your time helps like you have no idea!


End file.
